


Ain't it Funny

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minor spoilers for Arrival. The title is from a song Funny How Time Slips Away, lyrics follow the story in case you are interested. Also think in this universe Krypton was destroyed by natural causes. For some reason Jor-El sounds like Einstein in Farscape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't it Funny

## Ain't it Funny

by Peach

[]()

* * *

"*No." 

Lex looked at Clark for a long moment and then turned and walked away. * 

The image faded and Kal-El shook his head. "You're saying that is the pivot point? That is when he became evil." 

"Evil is a human term. Evil is relative. Evil is sometimes brought about by small things, things you never notice. In spite of Lex Luthor's declaration about light switches, this is the point where his was flipped to on." 

"I don't believe this!" 

"Kal-El, look at the world around you. You made this world your home. You defied me at every turn to do it your way. Your way brought this destruction. The truth you were supposed to stand for was all lies. The humans who reared you taught you to hide. Had they allowed you access to the ship you could have learned of your heritage sooner. You would have known that lies only breed troubles. That is the greatest weakness of the human race, followed only by their insane need to make other fit the molds they want them to fit." 

"I admit I could have tried harder to make things right. But Lana was finally committing to me. I wanted a normal family life." 

"She was flawed, far more than any other human you interacted with. She was never strong enough to stand at your side. The human view that family means one male, one female, and children is flawed as well. Family means love and care for one another. That is something we did well. No family configuration was ever thought of as wrong on Krypton. He needed you, he had no one else." 

Clark was silent. What could he say to the truth? Lex had tried so hard to accept his need to keep secrets. The point finally came where he could no longer live with Clark's lies. He had seen far too much. He needed to know. 

"What difference does it make now?" 

"Will you kill him, then? Be the only sentient being left on this rock? Or will you build a ship and go in search of another planet? There are many to choose from. Perhaps you can find another being to hurt so badly that another planet is destroyed." 

"Shut up! You're wrong!" 

Kal-El flew from his fortress high into the poisoned atmosphere. He circled the planet, then finally touched down at the stronghold Lex had built for himself. He watched as the camera tracked his steps toward the entry. A panel slid back and the green glow let him know that Lex had seen him. 

"Lex, we need to talk." 

"Little late for that, don't you think?" the voice was firm, the sneer heard. 

"Please, Lex. It's been such a long time. We're all alone now. No reason not to talk." 

The hiss of escaping air warned him before the heavy hatch opened. "There are compartments of Kryptonite hidden in all the walls. I will use it on you if you try to do anything other than talk." 

"I understand." 

Kal-El moved forward. He wasn't sure but he felt this might be the last conversation either of them ever had. 

* * *

Well hello there  
My, it's been a long long time  
How am I doin'  
Oh well, I guess I'm doin' fine  
It's been so long now and it seems that It was only yesterday  
Ain't it funny how time slips away 

How's your new love  
I hope that he's doin' fine  
Heard you told him, yes baby  
That you'd love him till the end of time Well you know, that's the same thing  
That you told me  
Well, it seems like just the other day  
Ain't it funny how time slips away 

Gotta go now  
Guess I'll see you hanging round  
Don't know when though  
Never know when I'll be back in town  
But I remember what I told you  
That in time you're gonna pay 

Well ain't it surprisin' how time slips away Yeah, ain't it surprisin' how time slips away 


End file.
